Dreadful Diary
by Snapecake
Summary: Read the diary of Hogwarts most feared professor: Snape!


Author: Snapecake

Title: Dreadful Diary

Summary: A glimpse into the personal life of the dreadful professor Snape!

Disclaimer: The whole Potter universe with all its inhabitants belong to the marvelous lady JK Rowling. (Though I would love to borrow Snape from her…*grin*…) 

Rating: G

A/N : 1st. This is my very first fic, please be kind! Tell me if you want me to continue or not!

2nd. Please tell if you think the Snape I write is really Snape-ish or not!

Anyway, what I'm trying to say: please review! Thank you so very much! 

*Gets down on her knees and starts begging…*)

_________

__

Monday

Terrible day. School has started again and the hallways were filled with the sound of mindless chattering. Those children seem to be getting more stupid every year. 

Albus made me attend the sorting ceremony again. Said it is important for the first year students to get a glimpse of their new teachers. Which is nonsense ofcourse, as the lessons already start tomorrow and they'll get more than a glimpse of me then. He overruled my excuse for not being able to attend the whole thing, because I wanted to prepare my lessons, by saying I didn't need to prepare as I was around that long and my lessons obviously that good. 

That man always tries to make people do what he likes by flattering them. It must have become an annoying second nature. By the twinkle in his eyes I could tell he knew it didn't work on me. But it also told me not to speak up to him. So he made me go. As always.

Ceremony was a bore. This years harvest of new pupils seems to be poor. Annoyed myself hugely as I watched those nervous kids in front of the dinner table. Tried to amuse myself by sorting the kids before the hat did. Was right most of the times, ofcourse. 

After the usual Welcome-to-Hogwarts-Speech and the You-are-not-Allowed-to-This-and-not Supposed-to-go-There-Warnings dinner finally started. Unfortunately my appetite was driven away by the sight of Potter and his sidekicks looking at me. Hope to have ruined their dinner by glaring at them for a long time.

After remaining seated for at least ten minutes I found I stayed long enough. Excused myself. Minerva found it obviously entertaining to ask if I wouldn't at least stay for a fresh glass of pumpkin juice. Daft woman. Even the sweet smell of the drink appalls me. 

__

Tuesday

I must speak with Albus about my schedule. Starting with a Potions lesson for a Gryffindor/Ravenclaw first year group is not the way for me to wake up. Especially not if it is followed by a class 6th year Slytherin/ Gryffindor containing mister Pretend-to-be-Hiding-my-Scar. 

Longbottom made my day by ruining a perfectly good table. Must be his new record. Melted his cauldron within ten minutes. Gave him detention with me. I made him fill bottles with the Invisibility Potion I created this summer. Hoped he would spill some on himself. Unfortunately he didn't.

Miss Granger actually seemed to be pleased to be back at school. Did my outmost to get that ridiculous idea of her mind. 

__

Wednesday 

Made a first year cry by telling her that her potion was the worst I had seen in years. She kept annoying me with her sobbing until I gave her detention. The whole thing ruined my morning.

But ofcourse things got worse. Albus put up a note in the Teachers sitting room. It suggests teachers forming their own quidditch team. Wonder where he gets this kind of ideas from.

Didn't tell him anyway, as there is still an open position for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Heard Minerva mentioning Albus asked Athena Pallamore. A woman! Only celebrated because she once encountered with some Death Eaters and more or less survived. Unfortunately for her, I know why she survived. They were not after her. She just happened to be around at the moment they attacked some police- muggles. 

__

Wednesday evening

I went to Albus to tell him. But it seems she turned down the invitation anyway. She wanted to get married. Unbelievable. Post still available. Ofcourse I mentioned myself, but Albus insisted that he needed me on Potions. Sickening.

Ran into Miss Granger on my way back. She claimed to be coming from the library. Didn't believe her, but couldn't prove otherwise. Smelled like Potter. Gave her detention anyway. 

An terrible headache is slowly creeping inside my scull. I will take a swift working potion to make it go away as I still have to think of a way to make the 2nd year Potion class able to comprehend the importance of careful measuring.

____

So far, so good? Tell me!!!!


End file.
